In a number of fields there is a need for screws and bolts which can be used to a given, undefined length, but which cannot tolerate a length of screw projecting from an exposed surface. Particularly in surgical situations it has been necessary to carefully select a cortical bone screw of the right length in order to ensure that a plate may be attached to a bone with a substantially smooth surface at the exposed face of the plate.